The proposed project has three specific aims. First, to show that gap junctions play a role in fibroblast organization and histological maturation of granulation tissue in organ cultured fetal mouse wounds. Second, to develop an in vivo model that demonstrates the presence of gap junctions in granulation tissue of staged mouse skin flaps. Third, to show that gap junctions in an in vivo mouse model are instrumental in maturation of granulation tissue. The first aim will be achieved through Western blot analysis and serial histological sections of an incisional wound made in cultured fetal mouse forelimbs. The second aim will be achieved through microinjection of dye into fibroblasts of a staged mouse skin flap. The final aim will be achieved through the effects of gap junction uncouplers on the histological maturation of granulation tissue in vivo. The proposed project will help both researchers and clinicians to better understand the cellular aspects of wound healing. With this information, better wound care and therefore patient care can be achieved.